Samurai Returns
by zoeboo61
Summary: Mike, Addison, Jace, Ria, and Tyler fight against the evil as they try to save planet Earth and the human race. Will they succeed?
1. The team

**Prologue **

Years ago, a great force ruled over China. They were called the Mongius. Evil, that was the one word to describe them. They were monsters that could manipulate, curse, and kill everything in their path. That was, until the Samurai came to rise again.

The red ranger trapped the Mongius's leader, Darktron, in a world called Sanzu. A place where no mortal can survive. But, Darktron was not killed. He rose and fought back with force and power.

The rangers were almost killed, but their master, Galiu (Or G for short) had taken his life, to save theirs. The rangers cased Darktron away, but not for long. The descendant's of the rangers were their sons and daughters.

Today, the Samurai rise again, for they fear the Mongius's return, and try to take over the Earth, one step at a time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**勇氣Red Ranger P.O.V.**勇氣

I sighed as I faced my master, Farengar (Or F for short.) He looked at me gratefully, and proudly. Today was the day that I would meet the other rangers. Pink, Green, Blue, and Yellow. I was scared to become their leader, though I was ready to take on the challenge.

"Mike." My master said my name. I looked at him, my eyes locking with his. "You are ready. You must go, don't waste any more time than you already have." Farengar told me softly as he pulled four zords out of his pocket.

I looked at them, then slowly took them and shoved them in my pocket, knowing they were for the other rangers. "Thank you, master." I murmured as I took out my morpher and made a symbol:

馬 it stood for the word _horse_ in Chinese. I hit the symbol with my morpher and suddenly a white horse appeared. It had red reins and a red saddle on it. I leaped onto its back swiftly and looked back at my master, nodding my head.

F nodded back, understanding. We had a connection.

I made a clicking sound for my horse to make it go forward, also adding a small kick to its flank. The horse moved forward, nahing a little as it trotted out of the courtyard and toward the city.

I knew I was going to get weird looks from people as I entered the city. You don't see many horse's wandering around on the sidewalks.

I jumped off the horse and took out my morpher, punching a few buttons to show the other rangers it was time.

純**Yellow Ranger P.O.V.**純

I was by the city hall, riding my skate board around when I felt my back pocket buzz. I yanked out my yellow morpher and saw it blinking. I flipped it open and saw a map, and a red pinpoint.

I started skating off near Redstone Park, where the red dot was.

Once I reached the park, I saw a horse. I was a little confused, then I saw a boy that looked about my age (17) He had dirty blonde hair with a nice bone structure on his cheek bones. Dimples and rosy red cheeks. He was wearing red plaid shirt with blue jeans. I was guessing he was the red ranger.

I walked up to him with a smile, trying to hide my skate board. "I'm Addison." I smiled at him as I stuck out my hand. "Yellow Ranger."

"Mike." He smiled as he shook my hand. "Red ranger." He introduced. I had to admit, he wasn't bad looking at all. He was tan too.

I heard footsteps as I turned to see where they were coming from. A man in a blue sweat shirt was walking our way. He was African American with also a nice bone structure. He was very muscular and tall.

He walked up to us with a smile. "Jace." He introduced. "Blue ranger." I smiled back at him as I shook his hand, introducing myself to him. Mike did the same.

Then I saw a black car pull up. A girl in a pink crop top stepped out along with a boy in green. They walked toward us, smiling as always. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Tyler, Green ranger." The boy in green introduced, smiling.

"Ria, Pink ranger." The girl smiled. Me, Mike, and Jace all shook hands with everyone. Then Mike pulled out four zords. A wolf, a bear, a crane, and a shark.

I stared at them for a little, everyone was silent. Smiles faded. Mike then broke the silence.

"These are your zords." He told us. Mike faced Ria. "You have the Crane zord. It stands for truth." He said as he handed the crane zord to her. It was a small square, but I knew that it cloud turn into a giant crane any second. Mike turned to Jace. "You, Jace, have the Bear zord. It stands for cunningness." Mike murmured as he handed the small square to Jace.

Mike sighed, as if he was fighting monsters already. He turned to Tyler. "You have the shark. It stands for loyalty." Mike said as he handed Tyler the zord, it was a triangle. Mike turned to me, a smile on his face. "Last of all the wolf. It stands for Purity." Mike said as he handed me a circle.

"Whats your zord?" Jace asked as he looked down at his bear.

Mike smiled at Jace. "A cheetah zord." Mike murmured. "For bravery."


	2. Caterax

**Chapter Two**

**真相Pink Ranger**真相

I looked at my crane zord carefully. It was a small square outlined in pink with a 真相 symbol on it. I knew what the symbol meant. It meant _truth _in Chinese. I was proud to have this zord. Sure it wasn't as mighty as a bull, or a swift as a cheetah, but it could fly.

"Thank you." I murmured to Mike when he handed it to me. He gave me a small nod in return. That's when a black car pulled up. It looked almost like a mini-van, but sort of an SUV. It had the Power Rangers symbol on it. Mike looked at the car and opened the door, motioning us to get in.

"Your ride to the dojo." He murmured softly. Then his face froze, everything was silent. I could tell he was very good at changing emotions quickly. "But know this, rangers." He warned. "Once you go in, your sworn to protect those around you at all costs, even protect with your life in needed." He told us with a straight face, no emotion at all.

Addison was the first to step forward. Looking at Mike as she slowly nodded, stepping into the car. Tyler was next, also nodding his approval to Mike. Jace went after, though he didn't meet Mike's eyes, just stepped into the car without a word.

Mike looked at me, his eyes a piercing blue. I shifted a little. Then sighed. I stepped forward, looked into the car, then entered it without a word. No words were needed for this trip.

勇敢**Red Ranger**勇敢

I was glad to see everyone agree to the terms. I got into the front seat next to the driver.

Once we got to the dojo, everyone got out and looked around. Addison was smiling a golden smile. Her blonde curls bounced a little as she walked around, taking in everything.

I smiled, loving the scenery. Master F walked out of the small house, smiling. "Welcome, Rangers." He murmured. "I am Master F, for Farengar. Your knew mentor." He told the other rangers with a small smile. Everyone introduced themselves while I headed inside, touring them through the dojo.

Thats when a alarm sounded. I turned to see what was buzzing, but I already knew. It was the Mongius detector. It only sounded when a Mongius was around.

"Let's go rangers." I told my knew team as I started running for the door, and into battle.

邪惡**Darktron**邪惡

"Yes! I am back!" I laughed as I looked around my ship, Levenchi was by the main deck, playing her flute. Tritanis was by the wheel, reading as always. My evil crew was back! And it was time to give the rangers what they deserved for imprisoning me.

I suddenly heard a bang. I quickly turned around to see Caterax. A cat looking Mongius that had claws like a lions, teeth like a tigers, and a pattern like a jaguar.

"Pleased to see you again, Master Darktron." Caterax smiled evilly. "Please, allow me to go out into the human world and destroy those rangers. They don't stand a chance!" He cackled. I nodded, smiling.

"Go Caterax! Prove that you are worthy or else." I said as I unsheathed my sword, showing my red blade. Caterax cackled and ran off the ship and headed for the portal.

忠誠**Green Ranger**忠誠

Once I saw the battle, I was a little unsure about being a Samurai now. A weird cat looking dude was right in front of me, hissing at people.

"Leave them alone!" Addison yelled as she ran at the cat man. "Samuraizer! Yellow Ranger!" Addison yelled as she casted a symbol: 黃色. It meant _Yellow. _She hit the symbol with her morpher and she then was changed into a yellow morph suit in seconds.

Addison unsheathed her sword and swung at the cat, but nothing happened. The cat laughed and unsheathed its long, long claws.

"Addison! Watch out!" I yelled as I ran forward, but it was to late. The cat slashed at Addison's stomache, sending her flying backward. "Addison!" I yelled, she hit the ground and her morph suit disappeared, leaving her defenseless.

I made the symbol of green: 綠色. I hit it with my morpher and turned into the green ranger. I ran to Addison's side, kneeling down and putting my hand on her shoulder. "Addison." I murmured. She scrambled a little before she lifted her head, dirt marks were on her face.

"Addison. Are you alright?" Mike asked as he walked over to us, he was also in his morph suit. I looked up at him, he couldn't tell but I was glaring.

"Yes.." Addison murmured as she got to her feet slowly, I helped her. Once she was up, she made the symbol again and morphed into her yellow ranger.

"Let's take out this creep." I said as I unsheathed my sword, running at the cat and slashing, my sword made sparks as I hit him. The cat laughed and kicked me off. I could feel his back claws hit me and send me flying back, creating more sparks.

"Tyler!" Addison yelled when I hit the ground. I needed to be tough for the team so they know I wasn't weak.

"I'm ok." I told my team as I got to my feet, glaring at the cat. Jace and Ria ran at the cat next, slashing and hacking away at him. The cat hissed and clawed Ria in the side, hitting her to the ground. Jace looked down at her for a split second, that's when the cat striked again, clawing Jace and sending him down in sparks.

"I'll be the cat, you be the mouse!" The cat man laughed. My turn. I ran at him full speed and slashed my spinsword at him, striking him as many times as I could. The cat man yelled as he fell to the ground.

"I'm drying out." The cat man hissed as he glared at me. "I will get my revenge next time, Green Ranger!" He snarled as he got sucked into a crack in the sidewalk, disappearing.

* * *

純**Yellow Ranger**純

I can't explain how much pain I was in, especially in my side. I looked around, seeing wooden walls, I knew I was in the dojo.

Mike and Tyler were sitting on a couch. Jace and Ria were laying down like me; bandaged. I sat up slowly with a groan. Tyler and Mike looked at me, both smiling.

"I'm glad to see your awake." Master F smiled as he walked toward me. "You all took a nasty hit." He murmured as he handed me a glass of water. I took it with a faint smile.

"What happened?" I croaked out. "And how long have I been asleep?" I asked away, questions just buzzing through my head.

"Caterax. A catlike Mongius almost killed you, Jace, and Ria." He told me. "And you've only been out for a few hours. About four hours."

I nodded and took a sip of the water. It was nice, refreshing. Tyler walked beside me. "It's glad to see you awake. I just hope the others will wake up soon too." He murmured. I nodded in agreement as I casted my eyes to look at my teammates.

That's when the alarm when off again, always bad timing.

"Me and Tyler will go, the rest of you stay and rest." Mike told us firmly.

"No." I snapped. "I'm coming with you." I told him sternly. I almost failed him once, I'm not going to do that again. I was going to kill this Mongius if it was the last thing I ever do.

Mike nodded and started running. Tyler helped me to my feet and we ran after him. My side still hurt, but I could fight.

* * *

Once we saw the monster, we were all in our samurai suit and spin swords out. My element was earth, Tyler's was nature, Jace's was the sea, Ria was wind, and Mike's was fire.

"Let's get this cat out of the bag." I said as I spun my disc, a yellow glow started circling my sword, the power of wind. The boys followed my lead, spinning their disc's. A flame came out of Mike's and a green glow that looked like leaves flew around Tyler's sword.

I smiled, loving being apart of a team.

"Ranger together! Samurai forever!" We yelled in harmony.

Caterax laughed, unsheathing his claws. "I defeated you once! I will do it again!" He laughed as he ran at us. We ran at him, meeting him halfway. I struck first, hitting his legs trying to knock him of balance. Tyler was behind me, hitting the kitten in the stomach. Mike hit the final blow to the head.

We stood and looked away from Caterax as he blew up behind us, growling and hissing.

"Great job guys!" I laughed.

"Thanks Addison." Tyler chuckled back.

"We're not done here." Mike told us as he looked up. Caterax was huge! I knew this was stage two of defeating a Mongius, once you kill it in normal form, it grows into a mega monster.

Mike snatched his cheetah zord and called it forth, making a symbol in Chinese: 獵豹- Cheetah. He hit the symbol and suddenly his small square zord turned into a huge red cheetah. I smiled as I looked at it, knowing it was on our team.

"Wolf zord!" I yelled as I wrote:狼- Wolf. My small circle shot into the air and turned into a yellow wolf. It howled and snarled at the cat. Dogs beat cats, everyone knows that.

Tyler was next. "Shark zord!" He yelled as he wrote: 鯊魚- Shark. His triangle flew skyhigh and shot into a large shark. Tyler laughed and flew into the zord.

I gasped as I was lifted into my zord. It was a white room with a wolf symbol on it. I smiled and walked up to a small table. For some reason, I knew what to do.

I folded my spin sword and put it into a hole in the table. That's how I controlled my zord. "Let's get this cat!" I told the others.

"Right behind you Ad." Tyler chuckled.

Mike's cheetah bit down on Caterax and threw him to the ground. I was next. I forced my wolf to start clawing the Mongius. Tyler's shark bit down on Caterax and ripped off his arm where the sharpest claws where.

"Stop!" Caterax yelled. "That hurts!" He hissed.

I made the final blow, bitting down on Caterax's head. Caterax blew up, though it didn't effect me.

I laughed. "Great job guys!" I giggled.

* * *

Once we got back to the dojo, Jace and Ria were up. "Thank god you guys are alright!" Ria made a sigh of relief. I smiled.

"Of course we are." I smiled as I hugged her. I forgot to tell my team that I liked hugging people. Is that weird?

I guessed not because Ria hugged me back with a smile.

Mike and Jace laughed. "Hands in." Tyler smiled. I put my hand in a small circle we formed. Ria was next, then Jace, after that Mike joined in. "Rangers together!" We yelled. "Samurai forever!"


	3. Daxtrex

**Chapter Three**

狡猾**Blue Ranger**狡猾

I was very embarrassed to be that easily defeated in the battle with Caterax. It was like a punishment staying at the dojo while the others fought for their lives and for the sake of humanity itself. I just felt terrible leaving them like that.

"Hey Jace." Ria smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Hey." I said with a fake smile back. Ria frowned and then sighed.

"I know you are down about not helping the team. Trust me, I wanted to help just as much as you do, but we were badly wounded. Even if we could fight, we would've been weak and a burden to the others." She told me in a soft, comforting voice. I nodded, slowly my fake smile lifted, and a real smile fell upon me.

"Thanks Ria." I smiled. Ria nodded encouragingly.

"Tea?" Addison asked as she walked by me and Ria with a smile. I smiled and nodded, taking a small cup.

"Thank you." I murmured as I took a sip. I could tell it was green tea, it had that dull taste, it needed more sugar. I was about to get up and add some, but the Mongius alarm went off. I set my tea down and looked at Mike.

"Lets go." He told us as we ran out of the dojo.

邪惡**Darktron**邪惡

"I have an idea to take out those pesky rangers!" Tritanis laughed as he walked over to me. He held out a book to me. I grumbled and smacked the book out of my face.

"I can't read you imbecile!" I snapped at him with a glare.

"My mistake, Master Darktron." Tristanis murmured as he started reading. "Daxtrex. The monster of goop and glue." He told me. I rolled my eyes with a glare. "He could capture one of the rangers! When the others come for the captured one, BAM! Its a perfect trap!" Tristanis laughed evilly.

I joined in the laughter. "I'm glad I thought of that." I smiled. "Daxtrex!" I called out. I heard a loud thump! That's when I saw a white figure walk in front of me.

"You hollered, master Darktron?" Daxtrex asked. He was pure white with red glowing eyes.

"You know what to do." I mumbled at him, crossing my arms with a glare.

"Of course, my master." He smirked. That's when Daxtrex was about to cross into the human world through the portal with no other words.

"Wait, Daxtrex." I told him. Daxtrex turned to face me, as if saying: _What?_. "Get the Yellow Ranger. I need her to pay for what she has done to Caterax."I mumbled to Daxtrex. He nodded and went through the portal.

**真相Pink Ranger**真相

I was very grossed out when I saw the monster we were dealing with this time. He looked like a white bugar a kid just picked from his nose. Nasty.

"Come and get me! Rangers!" He laughed. Tyler and Addison charged forward first, slashing at the gloop guy. Their swords stuck to his body. The monster laughed evilly as he glued Tyler and Addison's feet to the ground.

Jace and Mike charged next, Jace hit him first, his sword also stuck. The monster glued Jace's feet to the ground as well. When Mike attacked, he spun his sword creating fire as he hit the monster.

The goop man growled and grabbed Mikes arm, twisting it behind him and threw him at a building.

"Mike!" I yelled when he started falling back to the ground. When Mike hit the ground, his morph suit disappeared, leaving his defenseless. His sword was no where to be seen. I ran to Mike, guarding him from the monster.

"Ah. Pink ranger!" The monster laughed. "I'm Daxtrex, the monster of goop and glue." He laughed.

"Get away from my friends!" I snapped back at him. Daxtrex glared and started walking towards me. "Not a step closer!" I warned as I held out my sword.

Daxtrex laughed. "You really think your small sword will effect me?" He asked pointing out all of my friends swords stuck to him. I knew it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. "Anyway's, it looks like you will be the bait." He told me as he shot a white ball at me.

"Ria! Run!" Mike yelled. I didn't move, I wasn't going to let this glue brain hurt my friends. The ball exploded sending me flying backwards and smashing into a nearby car. My pink morph suit went away. I coughed and tried getting to my feet.

"Where do you think your going?" Daxtrex asked as he grabbed my arm, smirking.

"Let go!" I yelled as I tried fighting back, but I was weak now. I tried hitting him with my fists, but it was no use.

"Your not yellow..." He grumbled. "But you will have to do!" He laughed as he teleported him and I somewhere that I didn't know.

純**Yellow Ranger**純

"No!" I screamed when Ria was taken. I tried running toward her, but my feet were stuck!

I gasped when the glue disappeared when the glue guy went away with Ria. I fell to my knees. I failed. I failed Ria..

Jace looked wounded out of all of us. He had his head down and hands on his face. He wasn't crying, but looked like it.

"Addison, are you ok?" Tyler asked me when I dropped to my knees. I shook my head no. Tyler sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, sitting here wont save Ria." He murmured softly to me. I nodded slowly and got to my feet.

"Lets go back to the dojo." Mike told us. He wrote the symbol for transportation on his morpher and hit it, bringing us back to the dojo.

Once we got there, Master F looked glump. He must of seen everything.

Suddenly the TV in our dojo turned on without anyone touching it. Daxtrex was in the picture, with Ria. That got all of our attention.

Ria was in a prison cell, crying. She was sitting in a fetal position with her head in her knees, her arms wrapping around her legs and sobbing.

"Ria..." Jace murmured softly as he took a step forward to the TV.

"Don't like what you see?" Daxtrex asked. "Then bring the Yellow Ranger to the beach tonight, 6:00 sharp. Don't be late, or.." He laughed when Ria started screaming out of the blue.

"Stop!" I yelled at the TV, I knew he couldn't hear me, but I needed to get that out. Ria stopped screaming and was laying on the floor, she looked terrible. Her eyes were dull now, her face a little black with soot. He must of been electrocuting her.

"Don't forget, Rangers. And make sure she's alone. Or I think you know, Rangers." Daxtrex laughed when the TV shut off.

I took a step back and sat on one of the chairs, stringing my fingers through my hair. "I have to go.." I murmured. Tyler looked at me.

"No." He told me sternly. "Your not going anywhere."

"She has to!" Jace snapped back at him. Tyler glared at Jace.

"Your just saying that! You don't care about Addison! You only care about yourself!" He yelled. Jace tackled Tyler to the ground with a yell.

"Guys! Stop it now!" Mike snapped at them. The boys stopped and got to their feet, glaring at each other. "It is Addison's decision, not ours." Mike told them. He then looked at me with soft eyes. "Well.."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I asked as I got to my feet. I looked at the time, 5:30. If I wanted to save Ria, I needed to go now.

I saw Tyler lock his jaw in anger. I walked up to him with an encouraging smile. "I'll be fine." I murmured softly. He nodded slowly. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

I turned to face him. "Please." He told me in almost a whisper. "Be careful and don't fault for his tricks." He told me quietly. I nodded and started walking.

* * *

Once I got to the beach, I saw Daxtrex on a boat near the shore, but he was a little far out.

"Swim over!" He called. I sighed as I started walking into the water, swimming. Once I reached the boat he laughed.

"Let her go now." I growled at him. "You have me," I said. Daxtrex nodded, but glued my feet, hands, legs, and lips together, I couldn't speak.

Daxtrex grabbed Ria and set her down on the sands, then came back to the boat with a evil grin.

"LET HER GO MONGIUS!" Tyler shouted as he appeared from behind a large rock. No! He ruined the plan!

Jace ran to Ria and picked her up, she was limp in his arms.

Daxtrex laughed. "I knew you were going to pull something like that!" He laughed. Daxtrex the started up the boat motor, sailing a few miles away. I tried to fight him, but I was stuck. "Come and swim for her!" He laughed.

What! No! I tried to scream as he threw me overboard, into the salt water I went. I tried to swim up but my legs and arms were stuck together.. I couldn't move. I started choking on saltwater as it filled my lungs. I cried for help, hoping the others would get here soon, before it was to late.

忠誠**Green Ranger**忠誠

"No! Addison!" I screamed as I dove into the water. The water was freezing! I didn't think about it, all that was on my mind was Addison.

I heard Mike behind me, breathing heavily. Fire and water don't mix very well.

I had a very bad crap halfway there. But nothing could stop me, nothing. Mike looked like he was ready to pass out.

Once I got to the spot where Addison was dropped, I swam downward, looking, searching. I broke the surface again and that's when I saw little bubbles to the left of me. That _had _to be Addison. It _had _to be her. I dove under where I saw the bubbles and saw her.

Her blonde hair looked brownish under the water. Her eyes were closed, she looked unmoving. The glue on her had faded away, I guessed it went away when she closed her eyes.

I grabbed her by her waist and broke the surface with a gasp and a cough. Mike finally reached me with heavy breaths. He grabbed Addison's arm while I grabbed the other while we swam back to the shore.

When we reached shore, I almost passed out. Jace ran to us, Ria had waken up and she was running toward us as well.

"Addison!" Ria yelled as she dropped down and rolled her over to check her breathing. "She isn't breathing!" Ria said in panic.

I got up and walked to Addison. I started doing CPR. I took a class on it one time, I'm so happy I did now. Jace was by Mike, helping him out.

"Get her back to the dojo now!" I yelled at Jace. We were all to tired to use out symbol power, all but Jace. Jace nodded and made the symbol for teleportation.

* * *

Once we got to the dojo, I carried Addison in with worry. I set her down on the couch and looked at Master F with worry.

Master F looked at her, his eyes dull. He looked very pale. No. No, no, no! She couldn't be...

"Well! Help her you old fool!" I snapped at him.

"Tyler! Theres nothing we can do!" Mike shouted back. "We came to late.." He said sorrowfully.

I held my breath. I wasn't going to let this happen! Not to Addison! I was going to save her, she can't die this way. She just can't.


End file.
